


I Cross my heart

by BJWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Djinn Hybrid, Gen, Reader-Insert, others as they come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:25:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BJWinchester/pseuds/BJWinchester
Summary: You are Jordan Singer. You always thought you were a great hunter. Thing is even Great hunters run out of luck sometimes. You and Garth had been on a hunt together. A hunt that was simple, well sorta. But little did you know that it wasn't your average Djin that you were working with. It was different. A hybrid. So when you come back sick, no one thought alot about it. And then the call came in from Garths wife. And everything fell into place. The problem was time was running out, and nothing was at it seemed.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	1. Some like it Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so I changed the summary. Because as I was writing this story it went in a different direction. As it normally does.

"I'm so hot... Please.. Help me..." the words came out of your mouth in the form of a whisper. You didnt even know if they were really there of if the entire thing was in your mind. 

"We're working on it." Sam's voice said. You forced your eyes open to see a blurred vision of him. 

"Sam? Sam why is it so hot?" you moaned. 

"We're not sure. You're gonna be ok. " He said. He slowly rubbed a cool rag across your skin, but the relief didnt last long. 

"Water." you managed to say. You felt Sam's hand slip under your back as he half helped half forced you up, and placed the glass to your lips. You inhaled the liquid. 

"How she doing?" Deans voice asked. Sam laid you back down on the bed, and you closed your eyes. Sweat pouring from you. 

"She's burning up." Sam told him. Dean walked over to the bed and placed the back of his hand to your forehead. The coolness startled you for a moment and you snatched up his wrist causing him to freeze. You opened your eyes, expecting to see his rugged face, but instead what you saw sent anger into your soul. 

"You're gonna pay for this. I'm gonna kill you!" you snarled raising up slightly. 

Dean didn't move, he didn't try to pull away. He just stared at you. These little out burst had been happening for days now. Ever since you first started showing signs of illness. 

You let go of him, and fell back onto the bed. 

"I'm so hot.... Please just kill me, just get it over with. Let me die." You muttered. 

"You're not gonna die Jordan, We're going to figure this out." Dean said. You licked your lips. 

"Help me... Someone please help me. Dad... Daddy where are you? Come find me, please." 

"We're Here Jordan, we're not going any where." Sam tried to reasure you. 

"Castiel... Can you hear me? Please... Dean, Sam... I'm so hot please." You voice faded as you drifted away. But for how long no one knew. 

"Dean, Has cass Found anything?" 

"No, But he will. We will figure this out." Dean said turning to walk sadly from the room. Sam rose and followed. 

"Maybe we should take her into the hospital, maybe they can help her some how." Dean turned and looked him. 

"There's nothing they can do, you know that. Besides we don't know who or what is causing this, she's safer here." He argued. 

"Yeah I know, I just hate seeing her like that." 

"Me too." 

3 days earlier. 

You walked into the bunker and tossed her duffel bag onto the floor..

"Honey I'm Home!" You called out. 

"Hey! How'd it go?" Sam asked walking into the room with a beer in his hand. 

"One less Djinn Thanks to yours truly. Course Garth may have had a little hand in it." You replied with a chuckle. 

"Damn you look like Hell." Dean teased as he joined the two of you. 

"I've been hunting what's your excuse?" You asked taking his beer from him and downing it. 

"Please be my guest." You smiled and handed him back the empty bottle. 

"Thanks." You gave him a smile. 

"I'm gonna hit the shower. Either of you care to join me?" You teased. 

Sam's face blushed slightly and he smiled showing his dimples. 

"Thanks for the offer, but you really stink. Maybe next time." Dean joked. 

"You're loss." you said laughing as you picked up your bag, and headed toward your room. 

"Good to have you back Jor." Dean said. You turned and smiled at him. 

"Good to be back." 

Present time. 

Castiel found the guys at their desks. Heads down and eyes locked on their computer screens. 

"Dean, Sam." The two brothers looked up at him hopeful. 

"Anything?" Dean asked. 

"No, there's no sign of it." 

Dean growled and went back to his computer. 

"How is she?" Cass asked. 

"No change, still burning up." Sam told him. 

"I wish there was something I could do." He had tried to heal you himself, but there had been no affect at all. What ever control this thing had on you, they had determined the only was to stop it was to find it and kill it. 

"We're missing something." Dean mumbled. 

"Dean we have every hunter we know out looking for that thing, and Garth. Someone is bound to find them." Sam said. 

"Before or after him and Jordan are dead?" Dean asked. Before anyone could say anything the sound of screaming filled the halls. All three darted toward Jordan's room. 

Two days ago 

You kicked the covers off feeling as if your skin was on fire. Your mouth was so dry, as if you had swallowed a ton of cotton. Slowly you made your way out of the bed and into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet you splashed the water on your face, then looked up in the mirror. You froze when you saw the image starring back at you. It wasn't you, or maybe it was. You blinked hoping it would change back. But it didn't. You took a step back. Fear rising inside of you. The image looking at you was your reflection, but your skin was burnt. It seemed to be melting off, like a damn candle. You starred at it, trying to figure out what was going on. Then it reached for you, It's burning flesh reached right out of the mirror and panic rose as you fell against the wall and screamed. 

Dean heard Jordan scream and was out of his room in a heart beat. Sam busted through his door and the two looked at each other confused. She screamed again. 

"JORDAN!" Dean yelled his gun in his hand, and ready, as the two busted down your door. Dean was the first one in the small bathroom, he practically fell ontop of you sitting on the floor crying. Your hands covering your eyes. 

"Jordan, what's wrong?" He asked kneeling next to you. You didn't answer just sobbed. He reached out to pull your hands away from your face, but pulled away and looked at Sam. 

"She's burning up." Sam knelt next to his brother.. 

"Jordan?" Slowly you put your hands down and looked at the two of them. 

"What's wrong?" Sam asked. You pointed at the mirror, shaking. 

Dean got up and made his way to the mirror. He peered into it, but saw only himself. He looked at Sam and shrugged. Suddenly you went limp, and Sam caught you as you fell into him. 

Dean scooped you up and carried you to the bed. Your skin felt as if it were on fire. 

"She must have picked up a virus while on that hunt." He said laying you down. 

"Cass!" He called out. Castiel appeared in the door. 

"What happened." 

She's sick" Sam said. Cass crossed the room and placed a hand on her head. There was a soft glow that surrounded you, then after a couple of minutes he pulled away. 

"I don't think she's sick. What ever this is, I can't fix it." Dean and Sam looked at him confused and then down at you, as beads of sweat started to form on your face. 

Present. 

Sam was the first one in your room, to find you in a fetal position on your bed. 

"Jordan.." He said as the three of them hurried to your side. 

"It hurts." you moaned. 

"Where does it hurt?" Cass asked. 

"Make it stop!.." Was your only reply. Sam reached out for you. In an Instant you lashed out, and the blade you were hiding sliced into his arm. 

"Shit!" he yelled pulling back. 

"You want me?! Come and get me!" you yelled as you lunged at him again. Dean tackled you and held you down. 

"Jordan Stop!" He yelled You struggled for a moment, then stopped as you realized who had you. 

"Dean?" you stopped struggling as your eyes locked. He relaxed his grip a bit. 

"Yeah, it's me..." Your eyes got wide

"Dean we have to get out of here, Garth... We have to... It's gonna kill us all." you stammered 

"Jordan, what's gonna's kill us?" He asked. 

"Garth, we have to find garth." You gasped. 

"Jordan, what are we up against? Jordan?" But it was to late, you had already drifted back off into unconsciousness.


	2. A Glimpse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are reading this, please bare with me. lol I'm making this up as I go. So let me know what you think. Thanks.

Days before. 

You walked behind Garth into the dark corridor of the old abandoned hospital. Each of you with a knife dipped in lambs blood, and a dim flash light. 

"Are we even sure this is the right place?" You whispered 

"Has to be. It all points to here." 

"Are we even sure it's a djinn? Seriously Garth, I think we are way over our heads on this." you hated to admit it, but at the moment you wished you had called in for more back up. 

"It's a djinn." he said slowly prying open an exam room door and swipping his flash light across the room. 

"It's weird, every thing points to one, but at the same time it doesn't add up." you said more to yourself than him. 

"I agree, but we're here now. If we don't find anything we'll call them ok?" Garth said turning back to you. You weren't sure what to make of this Garth. Or Wolf boy as you teased him about. The were wolf Garth was way more sure of himself, more confident. Almost too confident. 

"Yeah ok." you said as you crossed the hall to check the other room. You froze as your light shone on the faces of three unconcious college kids. 

"Garth." He followed you inside. They were strapped to gurneys, with tubes running from them. You made your way slowly to the first one, and felt for a pulse. 

"He's alive. But barely." You announce. 

"This guy too." Garth said. You were making your way toward the third victim when it happened. The thing seemed to come out of the shadows. And before you could process what was happening Garth was flying accross the room. You ran at the beast knife raised, and it grabbed you. You couldnt move, paralyzed. Not from fear, but from some kind of force. A ray of electricity running through your body. 

Garth brought the knife down on it, and it let go of you. It didn't move. 

"My hero." you joked. 

"Don't mention it." he said smiling that goofy smile. 

You smiled back and turned toward the victims. 

"Why aren't they waking up?" You asked. 

"I don't know." You turned to face him. 

"GARTH!" He spun but the beast was on him. He yelled in pain and you wanted to help him, but you couldn't you couldn't make yourself move. 

"Jordan... Run..." Garth managed to gasp. You didn't wait. You turned and left. you were half way down the hall when reality hit. 

"What the hell? You left him?" You cussed your self as you turned and ran back into the room. 

"Hey, Ass wipe!" you yelled. The thing looked at you as if amused. It dropped Garth and came for you. 

Home. 

Dean had been surprised when he heard you call out. They hadn't expected you back for a couple of days at least. But he was also relieved. You were a sister to him and Sam both, the three of you had been through hell and back, and he had promised Bobby that he would take care of you. A promise that he found difficult to keep sometimes. But he knew you were a great hunter, and he knew that you could take care of yourself. So when You volunteered to help Garth, even though he had a bad feeling, he didn't try to stop you. Not that it would have mattered really. He knew you would have went anyway. You were stubborn as hell.   
Now he was cussing himself for letting you go, you had been running this high fever for days, and none of them knew what in the hell to do about it. What made it worse was the hallucinations you were having. One minute you knew who they were, and the next you were doing your best to try and kill one of them. His phone rang and he glanced at the number. 

"Garth, Thanks for calling me back." 

"Dean? It's Bess." There was dread in her voice. 

"Bess? Where's Garth?" 

"I don't know. He never came back from the hunt." 

"What?" 

"I've been calling him, but I just found his phone in the dresser. He must of forgot it again." There was fear in her voice. "You're messages said Jordan was back?" 

"Yeah, she's here... but..." His mind was having trouble processing everything. 

"Where's Garth?" 

"I don't know, he wasn't with her. Look I'm sure he's fine. Sam and I will find him. Ok Don't worry." 

"You said Jordan was sick, what if he's sick somewhere too? Or hurt, or....worse." 

"I'm sure he's fine. We will find him Bess. They were hunting a Djinn right?" 

"I think so, at least that's what they said before they left for Colorado." 

"Ok, We have people looking for them, and Cass too. We will find him Bess. Don't worry." 

"Yeah ok..You'll call me as soon as you do?" 

"Of course, and have him call me if he shows up." 

"I will. Thanks Dean." 

"Yeah." He disconnected and sighed.


End file.
